Brittana's Wedding Vows
by ziesspot
Summary: What should have been Brittany and Santana's vows at their wedding. More sweet, more personal, more Brittana! Sans Klaine. Canon. Included: Original and deleted script, but majority is what runs through my head when I see the wedding episode.


"...and now, the vows. Santana, would you please go first?"

Santana nervously stares down and considers whipping out the little note she neatly folded and stuck into the breast of her beautiful classic strapless wedding gown. She looks back up into the bright blue eyes and beautiful angel-like smile and she knows that she doesn't need the note. She's just going to say what's in her heart, because that's where Brittany has always been.

"Brittany, my Britt-Britt. We've come such a long way and I would not be who I am today without your love and support. You've stuck by me through my roughest times. Through the good, the bad, and the terrifying. I've been bullied, outed, and misunderstood. But during these times, I had your love, your laughter, and your rays of sunlight that kept bringing me back to the life I wanted to live. The life I wanted to live with you by my side." Santana's smile falters a little bit before speaking again. "Some may think that I found myself when we went our separate ways. That I matured and 'grew up' – so to speak, but I didn't need to find myself. I had already found myself when I spent my days and nights with you, I knew that that is who I am and who I will always be." Santana rubs her thumbs across Brittany's knuckles and look down at their joined hands. "But regardless of how I knew our story was going to end, we both wanted what was best for each other, so I closed my eyes and locked up my heart knowing that the hardest things that I would ever have to go through were break ups and the burn of seeing you with other people." Her eyes go back to the sparkling blue eyes rimmed with red as tears fill the blonde standing across from her. "I remember a time last year when someone asked me, 'If Brittany came back and through all the heartaches you endured, would you take her back?' My answer was as clear as day 'A thousand times yes.' I am not perfect , and you always tell me that you don't want me to be because being perfect is someone else's perfect," Santana smiles at that thought. "But I am a work in progress. I will work hard to be a good wife, a great lover, and protector." Santana tilts her head slightly when Brittany chuckles at her last sentence, but not understanding why, she continues. "I remember one of my darkest days, you brought me a book from the store on your way over to cheer me up, _The Missing Piece Meets the Big O._ You explained to me that the missing piece keeps looking for the piece it can fit into, so it can feel complete. It was looking for the piece that everyone else wanted it to look for even if it never felt right. But, soon she realizes that she doesn't need another piece to complete it..."

Santana is cut off by Brittany's whispers, "She's fine just as she is. She's just looking for another whole piece to roll away with."

There are a bunch of "aww's" and sniffles in the crowd when Brittany finishes Santana's sentence.

Santana smiles even bigger and nods as her eyes begin to cloud from the tears collecting in them, she blinks and they fall. Brittany quickly releases her right hand to wipe them for her with her thumb before grabbing Santana's hand again.

"Roll away with me, Britt. Let me love you the way you deserve to be loved, with everything that one person can give. You are my rock, you are my soul, you are my everything, and I love you with everything that I am and ever will be."

Santana takes a deep breath and releases it shakily before giving Brittany a warm smile and looking back over to Burt, signalling that she is finished.

"Wow," Burt whispers to himself and then turns to the tall blonde wearing an elegant v-neck lacy white dress. "Brittany, your vows."

Brittany lets go of Santana's hand for a moment to wipe a stray tear from the corner of her eye, but it doesn't change light streaks that had already fallen from listening to Santana's vows.

She shakes her head as she looks into her soon-to-be-wife's eyes in adoration.

"Santana, you knew who I was before I figured it out for myself. You have always been thoughtful and kind, caring and nurturing when nobody else thought I needed it. You were patient and loving even though the world seemed so scary and confusing. It was just too fast, made me feel dumb just because my brain worked differently. You protected me as the world spun around me at rapid speed, but everything stopped when you looked at me, and everything would fall back into place. The way you held me made me feel safe and the way you spoke to me helped me understand; you helped me feel smart. You were the bright, hot, mystical wizard that gave the unicorn its horn." Santana chuckles and so does the crowd. Brittany's smile shines up to her eyes, but she bites her bottom lip slightly and continues. "My world was full of clear skies and bright sunlight until they were not. Some moments were dark and grey like my heart when you weren't there to make it warm again. Moments when my brain was muddled and no one knew how to sort it out again. Moments when it seemed like it was really over. I had never known such darkness until you were gone, but I would have suffered it all just for the tiny chance to be standing up here marrying you. " Brittany tightens her grip on Santana's hand, their eyes locking with each other, "Please help me keep brightness in my life, and I will do my best to keep it in yours. You already know that I am a work in progress." Santana smiles at the same use of words, now understanding the chuckle Brittany had given her earlier on. "But I will work towards being a good wife, your confidant, your biggest fan, and your sexiest lover," Brittany sends Santana her killer wink as the crowd giggles at the last words. Santana can't help but giggle too. "Roll away with me, Santana, and let me be the cute little misshapen rock you chose to roll away with too. I will be there to love you and to always kiss the pain away. I will hold your hair up when you drink too much. I will hold you close when you're feeling cold, and I promise to love you until infinity, Santana Lopez."

Brittany reaches for Santana's cheeks again to wipe away the tears that are falling, and at the same time Santana does the same. They wipe away their tears of happiness before it can completely destroy their makeup. Once they're back to holding each other's hands, Burt continues.

Do you Santana Diabla Lopez take Brittany Susan Pierce to be your wife?

"I do."

Do you Brittany Susan Pierce take Santana Diabla Lopez to be your wife?

"I do."

Santana's smile conveys so much love as she holds out her hand to Blaine who passes her the diamond covered platinum wedding band.

Brittany sucks in her lips in anticipation before reaching over to take the matching ring from between Kurt's fingers.

Santana holds the ring between the fingers of her left hand as she softly positions Brittany's finger before sliding it on perfectly. Brittany not able to take her eyes off the look on her wife's face, not even to look at the new ring sitting on left hand. When it's Brittany's turn, she grips Santana's left hand securely before placing the ring effortlessly on her fourth finger. They once again hold their hands together for Burt's final speech. Brittany shaking a little bit from excitement as Santana smiles so hard her cheeks begin to hurt while nodding her head at Brittany, telling her without words that 'This is it'.

The girls turn their attention to Burt as he finalizes their marriage, "And now by the power vested in me by the internet and the state of Indiana and under a God who, for sure if he believes in love that he fully endorses the loving marriage of this wonderful couple. I now pronounce you, wife and wife. You may now kiss your bride.

The girls turn to each other again, Brittany reaches forward to pull Santana into her long waiting lips. Kissing her _wife_ for the very first time. She is about to pull Santana in to deepen the kiss but remembers what Santana said earlier on in the back and decides she best save the really great wife to wife kiss for later, so instead, they break away and Santana reaches up for a tight hug that Brittany returns instantly speaking quietly into Santana's ear, "I love you."

* * *

AN: IMO the two couples should never have had to share the vows. They should each have their own personal ones that showcase their personalities and their love for each other. It makes me uncomfortable that Santana was finishing Kurt's sentences or that they all said the same lines, and don't get me started on the deleted script - that was just ridiculous. I tried to keep the order the best I could while trying to get everything Brittany and Santana were saying to each other (or were supposed to say to each other) in there as well.

Happy 2 Year Anniversary, Brittany and Santana! XOXO


End file.
